Blackberry Affair
by racquelli motzerelli
Summary: Renge has to go back to France for a month to close a deal. Kyoya's alone, so she makes sure she makes him smile even when she's gone. KxR, Pls R and R!


**Disclaimer: OHSHC isn't mine. :(**

**My inspiration for this fic was a picture i found of a Blackberry. Isn't it random? :)**

**Please Read and Review.**

* * *

The sunlight gleamed over Japan, entering the window of a sleeping Kyoya Ootori, its rays hitting the businessman's face, running over his eyelids. The light woke him up, and with much effort, Kyoya sat up and stretched. Kyoya then checked his watch. 7:00. Renge would be coming back from France in two hours.

Kyoya checked his phone to find a message from Renge.

**_From: *heart*__Renge*heart*_**

**_Good morning Kyoya! Airport, 9 AM , don't forget! I miss you!_**

Kyoya smiled at the text message. He remembered how Renge changed her name on his cell the day before she left.

_Flashback_

_They were in the Houshakuji Mansion, packing._

"_Kyoya, can I borrow your cell?" Renge asked while she was packing her stuff for her trip to France tomorrow. Kyoya had been sitting on her bed, occasionally helping her when she asked him to. _

"_Why?" Even if he asked, Kyoya already handed his phone over. _

"_I want to make sure you won't miss me so much," she said as she typed something on his phone. "There. Now you'll smile whenever I text you,"Renge handed his phone back to him and took her own Blackberry._

"_What did you do?" He asked._

"_Just wait and see." Renge quickly typed something on her phone and press send. Kyoya's phone beeped._

**_From:_****_*heart*__Renge*heart*_**

**_Changed my name on ur cell. Now u'll feel my love even wen I'm out of the country. Promise to txt u as much as possible._**

_Kyoya smiled at Renge and helped her pack. _

_End of flashback_

In the month of Renge's absence, they sent each other a total of 564 text messages and 243 calls, mostly by Renge.

Renge had to go back to her native France for a business trip. As CEO of a worldwide corporation, the French-Japanese girl frequently needed to travel out of the country to join social functions, meetings, sign ups and many more. Kyoya often accompanied Renge during trips, making excuses like "I need to check Ootori's development in that country, too" or "I found some new potential businesses there" when his real reason for coming with her was just to make sure nobody else attempted to make a move on Renge during these events. Unfortunately, Kyoya couldn't go with her this time because he needed to close a deal in Japan.

Kyoya grimaced. He remembered the night of one of her social parties in France, two weeks ago.

_Flashback_

_Kyoya was so paranoid, calling three private investigators to check on Renge on that party and sending him feedbacks every five minutes. He soon had the profile of every male in that party._

_Kyoya frowned as he read the profile of a certain Francois Fitzroy Dubois II, heir to the Dubois fortune and descendant of Queen Victoria. It seemed that the blue-blood had taken a liking to Renge, asking her to dance with him thrice already!_

_Kyoya paced around, looking at Dubois's dating history. It seemed that Dubois was very fond of heiresses. He had dated oil heiress Camilla Demetriou, beer heiress Valentina de Lugo and hotel heiress Paris Hilton all in the last year and was now single. _

_Kyoya poured himself a scotch and brooded until he got a message from Renge._

**_From: _****_*heart*__Renge*heart*_**

**_Don't worry. If I know you, you'd already have private investigators here. I'll be fine. Put that scotch down. U know how much I hate it when u drink. Get some rest and dream of me._**

_Renge always did know that he'd have investigators there when he wasn't around. She also knew that he's drink scotch when he was worried, even when there was nothing to worry about. Renge loved Kyoya very much, and even if Kyoya never admitted it to anyone (he was never the verbal type), he loved Renge too._

_Kyoya smiled and went to sleep._

_End of flashback_

Kyoya finished preparing himself. He checked his watch again. It was 8:30. The ride to the airport would only be a 30 minute drive. Dressed in typical Kyoya fashion—a dark suit—he went out to drive his black Rolls-Royce Phantom.

He remembered when he drove Renge to the airport the day of her flight.

_Flashback_

_They were in the airport. Renge, with her Luis Vuitton cargo bags, went up to Kyoya to say goodbye._

"_I'll miss you!" She said as she hugged the brooding man. Kyoya hugged her back, blushing at the public display of affection. He was never the public type._

"_Take care," He whispered as Renge kiss his cheek. _

_Renge's flight was announced and she left in a hurry. She didn't need to, her flight was business class. She opted not to use her private jet, since her personal pilot, Ricardo, was sick with the flu. _

_Just as Kyoya left the airport, he got a message._

**_From: _****_*heart*__Renge*heart*_**

**_I miss u already!_**

_Kyoya smiled and got in his car._

_End of Flashback_

Kyoya arrived at the airport at exactly 9:00. He glanced around to see other people waiting for their loved ones, bringing bouquets and what not. Kyoya frowned. Was he supposed to give Renge a bouquet upon her arrival? Gentlemen did those things, and he bet Dubois would've done that.

Before Kyoya could obsess any further, the arrival of Renge's plane was announced. Kyoya's cellphone beeped.

**_From: _****_*heart*__Renge*heart*_**

**_I'm here! Home Sweet Home. Can't wait to c u!_**

Kyoya smiled at the text message and then felt lips on his cheek. He looked over to see Renge, fresh faced and smiling.

"I'm so glad to see you!" Renge squealed as she hugged him. "I missed you!"

Kyoya blushed when he noticed people staring at them. Of course, they _were_ an attractive couple, with Renge in her new Stella McCartney dress and Kyoya in his suit. They aren't named Japan's Power Couple for nothing.

"I missed you too," Kyoya replied as he helped her with her bags (they seemed to have multiplied, probably because of all the shopping). As they left, Renge told him about what happened in Paris, though she knew she didn't need to, with Kyoya's investigators. She told him of her business deals, newly acquired French jokes, about this new champagne he just had to try, and about how she wished he was there with her.

"Really, my hands were starting to cramp from texting you all the time!" She said dramatically, showing him her cellphone with numerous texts she never finished, the texts she sent. Her Inbox, Outbox and Sent Messages were all filled with one person's name.

**_To: _****_*heart*__Kyoya*heart*_**

Kyoya smiled.

* * *

**Disappointed at how i can't put heart symbols here. Just pretend there are really hearts on their names.**

**Very random fic of boredom! I hope you guys enjoyed it! pls REVIEW!**

**-rm**


End file.
